


Indecent

by toohornyformain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feminization, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toohornyformain/pseuds/toohornyformain
Summary: Hanzo had always resigned to keeping this a fantasy, safe in the confines of his mind.Jesse had always had a habit of making Hanzo do things he had vowed to never do.





	Indecent

The entire situation was embarrassing, and no matter how well Hanzo schooled his features into a blank face, he could not prevent the deep flush that painted his cheeks. Knowing his blush was visible to Jesse only made it more humiliating, and in turn made it impossible for blood to stop rushing to his face. He tried to focus instead on the sharp pain of his own nails digging into the meat of his palm as he clenched his fists.

“Pretty as a picture,” Jesse said warmly. Hanzo clenched his eyes shut, unable to meet the man’s gaze. “Do a little spin for me, darlin.”

Hanzo did not move immediately, instead taking a few slow breaths. He knew this was what he wanted, knew the humiliation of standing in front of Jesse in lacy women’s clothing was the reason his cock was straining against his panties. But he had always resigned to keeping this a fantasy, safe in the confines of his mind. Jesse always had a habit of making Hanzo do things he had vowed to never do. Slowly unclenching his fists, Hanzo spun slowly.

The sheer blouse he had been wearing was already abandoned on the floor, exposing a lacy pale pink bralette that accentuated his chest into the illusion of breasts. The ‘skirt’ he wore was almost too indecently short to even be called that, as every movement had the material shifting to show off Hanzo’s undergarments. The lacy panties were now stained with precum as they struggled to contain his cock, and included garters that led to a matching pair of stockings.

“Pretty,” Jesse repeated. “Come over here, sweet. Don’t think I can keep my hands off ya for a second longer.”

Hanzo obediently made his way over to the bed, where Jesse had perched himself on the edge of the bed. Jesse let his legs fall open and Hanzo stood between his thighs, fiddling the man’s collar. The contrast of Jesse being fully dressed while Hanzo’s scanty outfit hid little hit Hanzo like a drug, and he found himself breathing deeply again to try and gain some control. Warm hands immediately rested on his waist, rubbing smooth circles on the exposed skin before travelling upwards to cup the bralette.

“You’re the prettiest girl for miles, Han,” Jesse said, fondling Hanzo’s chest unabashedly. The heat of his palms bled through the thin material of the bralette, and Hanzo let out a shaky breath. "Aren't ya?"

Hanzo didn't respond, watching smoke curl into abstract shapes as the end of Jesse's cigar glowed red. After a couple of seconds, Jesse snapped the strap of the bralette, letting it smack against Hanzo's back. Hanzo hissed, more due to surprise than pain.

"I _said,_ aren't ya?"

"I am," Hanzo said hurriedly.

"You are what?"

Hanzo felt his stomach drop at the prospect of saying those words aloud. "I'm… I'm the prettiest girl." He felt his cheeks get impossibly hotter out of sheer humiliation, and when he glanced down, his flush had deepened past the plunging neckline of the bralette.

Jesse snapped the strap again.

"Oops," Jesse said, his grin entirely unashamed. “I love your pretty tits, baby, especially when they’re wrapped like a lil gift for me.”

Jesse was unbelievably crude, but it didn’t help that Hanzo’s cock twitched in the confines of the panties. He didn’t have ‘tits’ and for Jesse to suggest so was audacious, to say the least, but god if his words didn’t make him squirm.

“Might fuck them next time,” Jesse said, sounding too nonchalant for his own good. “Would you be a good girl and push your tits on my cock? Let me come all over that pretty face?”

 _“Fuck,”_ Hanzo hissed, burying his face in the crook of Jesse’s shoulder. He hated how appealing the man’s words sounded. Jesse did not grant him respite for long, and a firm hand in his ponytail yanked Hanzo’s head back. He couldn’t help it - his back arched with the movement and a guttural moan escaped his lips.

“I bet a pretty slut like you would like that,” Jesse continued. “Would ya let me grope them tits in public too, show them off to everybody?”

Hanzo wouldn’t, in fact, but he found himself nodding nonetheless.

“Too pretty to hide away… I’ll have to take ya out like this next time, show everyone how desperate you are. Let them touch those tits while I flip your skirt up and fuck ya til ya cry.”

His words were growing to become too overwhelming. The imagery of wearing lingerie in public, being _fucked_ in public while strangers looked on, made Hanzo begin to squirm.

"Come give me some sugar, honeybee."

This Hanzo could handle. As Jesse manoeuvred him into his lap, a stocking-clad leg on either side of his thigh, he plucked the cigar from Jesse's lips and replaced it with his mouth. Jesse’s mouth was hot and familiar against his own, the hands groping his ass under the meager skirt as comforting as it was arousing.

Jesse pulled away. “Baby, you’re staining your panties,” he said in a mock-reprimanding tone.

Hanzo looked down. The skirt struggled to cover him while he was standing, but straddled on Jesse’s lap it offered no modesty whatsoever. The panties were on clear display, as was the indecent bulge and translucent wet spot on the front.

Before Hanzo could say anything, Jesse lifted him off his lap and on the bed. Hanzo wasn’t unfamiliar with lying on his back with his legs spread lewdly, but seeing the garter belt strain across his thighs made the position more unnerving than it usually was.

“Hurry up,” Hanzo bit out, needing Jesse’s body against his to distract himself from the sheer material clothing his legs.

“I know yer not telling me what to do,” Jesse said sharply. “Ya asking for a spanking, darlin?”

 _Yes,_ Hanzo thought.

“No,” Hanzo said. “Sorry.”

“Good girl,” Jesse said. He hovered over Hanzo, the flannel of his shirt brushing against bare skin. “Ya know I won’t hesitate to put you over my knee if you wanna be a naughty girl.

A tempting idea, but Jesse had dragged things on long enough, and the lace material rubbing relentlessly on his cock was enough to make even the most poised man desperate. "I'll be good," Hanzo reaffirmed quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please fuck me?"

Jesse grinned salaciously. "Your wish is my command, baby girl."


End file.
